


Blue

by AUWriter1



Series: Colors [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lost Love, Past Love, buffy is dreaming about their love, marty is dead, their all grown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUWriter1/pseuds/AUWriter1
Summary: Everything reminded her of him. It hurts till she couldn't feel herself anymore.





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> A Muffy Fanfiction. Sad fic. 
> 
> I didn't know where this was going. I just kinda wrote it outta thin air while listening to Bea Miller, Song Like You.  
> I really like this pairing and I'm kinda sad that there isn't a lot of fanfics of them, so I took it in my own hand to write a fic of them.

Everything reminded her of him. It hurt till she couldn't feel herself anymore. _How could she ever forget a love like that?_. A love that made her question everything she thought about the human emotion. A love that made her feel so special and kept her on the edge of her feet.

 

She could feel the kisses that he gave her like it was yesterday and they were just youthful beings trying to figure each other out. His hands intertwined with hers like it was made for it, perfectly destined for it by the the universe. 

 

His smile that made her float on cloud nine, seeing stars before her eyes. His hair that she so adore putting her hands through when they made love to each other. His voice that she enjoyed hearing every morning and every night. The comfort of his body against her as they held each other like they were the only people in the world. 

 

All the little things made her fall in love with even more. The way he hated the crust on his bread, and they way he crinkled his nose when he was thinking hard on something. How he always dragged on the notes when he sang, and the way his eyes would sparkle every time when he talked about something he was passionate about. 

 

 

In her dreams, he was there waiting for her at the gates. He wore his favorite shirt and jeans with the sneakers that she bought him when they were in middle school. She could remember that day perfectly, sometimes when she thought about it she would cringe to herself, _why did she ever do that?._ She reached for his hands, wanting to feel his touch again even if it was just for a second. He flashed her that toothy grinned that he always does, and he always spoke the last thing he said to her before that fateful accident. After that she could see smoke everywhere, and her breathing would hitch. She cried out to him, screaming at him for leaving her and their child like that. Her heart shattered when she saw all that blood appeared and he would wither away into thin air. The gates blown away by the harsh winds and she would tumble in to darkness.


End file.
